Dead End
by Soffie101
Summary: "Beep... Overwrite pre-existing data?" No, not yet!  White has had a long life in the nintendo ds. When she finally meets up with the one she fell in love with...


**This is sort of a fun little hting. I planned to post it here but the error came up and I couldn't so I posted it on Deviantart instead first. Enjoy~**

* * *

Just a small rest... I had a long day and the person shut down her ds. I walked for hours, no rests or complications. One pokemon battle after another. It was exhausting... Sure, it was fun sometimes but me and my pokemon were worn out... That girl played for five hours straight. She must really like this game to play so frequently. I needed some rest.

_Beep._

Hm? What was that? I looked around but nothing was going on. I had a boost of energy though. That girl must have plugged her ds in, giving it a charge. Good thing, I needed it.

I looked in my data file... What did I do today?

Day review:

Battles: Thirty three; thirty won, three lost. (Okay... I wish I won all but...)

Items: Found reliec vase, earth plate, ultra ball, HM Dive, reliec statue, four reliec silvers, repel. Used ten full restores, two oran berries, three max repels. (That seems sort of reasonable... Did I really find that much reliec things in the ruins though?

Pokemon: Captured Mantyke, female. No new encounters. (Really? Oh...)

Not that much was new... Every day was sort of the same, I guess. I mean, a long day with at least twenty five battles and a couple of found items. Mostly, I'd fly to other places so there would be less and less every day but I had an increase today. I wonder why...

Either way, I had time to myself now. So... I decided to go to Nimbasa city. It was summer and the ferris wheel was still open, I wanted to ride it. It reminded me of N... I wish he'd come back, it's been two years...

"I have a dream to overcome... You must have one too, so... I'm going to face my dream and come back... One day, just wait... White, I can't deny that I have feelings for you but I'm too young to truly commit to them... When I can, I'll be back."

N's words flashed in my eyes as I blushed, riding on my Tranquil. They calmed me... Truth be told, I was too young to fall in love like that too at that time but... I felt ready now. I was only sixteen then. Now being eighteen, as well as N being twenty, I wanted to be loved.

_Beep._

I heard another beep. The charge wasn't done or anything... I wondered... I had never really heard more then one beep each week, this ds never needed any charging.

When I arrived at the ferris wheel, a red beam of light brought Tranquil back into his pokeball.

"Thanks, boy." I said to the closed pokeball and looked up at the rotating wheel. It was going at a rather slow pace... It brought me peace...

"Hey..." I heard. That voice... I knew it. I turned around finding not Cheren... Not Bianca... Not Black...

N...

A moment went by, both of us silent. He broke the silence.

"I'm back..." he said. I felt tears coming to my eyes. When I went to hug him, another beep went by and everything stopped.

_Beep._

This was strange... Everything around me was... Frozen. I waved my hand over N's eyes... Nothing happened. I jumped up and down in my place... Nothing happened. I made so much noise to distract people...

Nothing happened.

I then heard some strange voices. I'd heard them before at the beginning of my journey when professor Juniper gave Bianca, Cheren, and I our pokemon.

"_What are you doing?" "What does it look like, silly?" "I dunno." "Haha, I'm restarting my game." "Restarting? Why?" "I just want to replay the story line again."_

Oh no... Not now, I was just rejoined with N!

I saw my story flash before my eyes...

The time I received my Oshawott I nicknamed Dibby... The time I beat Bianca in a pokemon battle for the first time... The time Cheren beat me in a pokemon battle for the first time... The time I won my first badge... The time I met N... The times I beat the other gym leaders and received my badges... The time I learned about N's past... The time I accidentally kissed N... The time I beat him in a pokemon battle... The time he left... The time I fell in love...

_Overwrite this saved file? If you do, your previous game will be lose._

_Yes No_

_Yes__ No_

_Save complete._

It's the end of the line for me...

_

* * *

_

**I sort of felt sad at the end of this. It was sort of random, in total but I was like "I need to write this." I hope you enjoyed this, even though it's a bit sad...**


End file.
